Jimladdin
Nuclearzeon's Movie-Spoof of "Aladdin" Cast * Aladdin - Jim Hawks (Treasure Plantet) * Princess Jasmine - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * The Genie - Discord (My Little Pony) * Jafar - Hades (Hercules) * Iago - Tito (Oliver and Company) * Abu - Morph (Treasure Planet) * Magic Carpet - Lightning Mcqueen (Cars) * Sultan - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Rajah - Diego (Ice Age) * Peddler - Kion (The Lion Guard) * Snake Jafar - Hydra (Hercules) * Genie Jafar - Red Dogs Go To Heaven 2 Trailer *Narrator: Now Come with us and enter a whole new world beyord your imagination where a boy discovers a magic lamp, and duscord who can make all his dreams come true. *Discord: Oy! 10,000 years will give ya such a crick in the neck. Wowwwwww, wow! So, what'll it be, master? *Jim Hawkins: I must've hit head harder that I thought *Narrator: Nuclearzeon's Jimladdin. *Jim Hawkins: You're a genie? *Discord: That's right. He can be taught.'' "You ain't never had a friend like me."'' (Giggles) *Narrator: Imagine a whole new world of excitment, *Jim Hawkins: A Red Car. *Narrator: danger, *Jim Hawkins: Whoa! Lightning Mcqueen, Lets Move! *Narrator: and enchantment. It's the story of a poor boy from the streets and a beautiful girl from the palace. *Captain Hook: Princess Ariel. *Morph: Hello? *Narrator: They were two very different people, *King Triton: The law says you... *Ariel: ...must be married to a prince *Narrator: brought together by onw incredible wish. *Discord: What is it you want most? *Jim Hawkins: There's this girl *Discord: Pretty? *Jim Hawkins: Beautiful! *Discord: C'est lamour. *Jim Hawkins: But she's the Princess. To even have a chance that'd hafta be-- *Discord: Say the magic words. *Jim Hawkins: Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince! *Discord: All Right! Hang on to your turban, kid. We're gonna make a star. "Prince Jimmy, might as he Jimmy, Ababwa." *Narrator: But the evil corcerer, Hades, has learned the secret of Jim Hawkins's power, *Hades: He has the lamp. *Narrator: and he'll stop at nothing to steal it away. *Hades: It's time to say good-bye. *Jim Hawkins: We'll just see about that! *(Jim Hawkins breaks staff) *Hades: This is not done yet, boy. *(Drops bottle of smoke on Jim Hawkins) *Narrator: Imagine the world at your command, *Jim Hawkins: Genie I need help! Irene won't even let me talk to her. *Ariel: No! *Narrator: only to discover the greatest power is within. *Discord as Jiminy Cricket: Remember, be yourself. *Jim Hawkins: Do you trust me? *Ariel: "A whole new world" *Jim Hawkins: "Don't you dare close your eyes" *Narrator: Jimladdin, feature six new songs from the academy award winnie composer of The Little Atlantean , and Beauty and the Tiger. *Discord: Come over here. Big group hug. Group hug. "Never... had a... friend... like... me!" *Narrator: Coming this holiday season, Nuclearzeon's Jimladdin *Discord: "You ain't never had a friend like me, ha." Category:Wiki-only Spoofs Category:Nuclearzeon Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Spoofs